This invention is directed to a coating composition and in particular a clear coating composition used as the clear coat of an automotive or truck clear coat/color coat finish.
Clear coat/color coat finishes for automobiles and trucks have been used in recent years and are very popular. Kurauchi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,543 issued Mar. 1, 1988 and Benefiel et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,147 issued Feb. 1, 1972 show the application of a clear coat to a color coat or basecoat in a "wet on wet" application, i.e., the clear coat is applied before the color coat is completely cured.
There is a need for a clear coating composition that can be used to repair these clear coat/color coat finishes that has a low VOC (volatile organic content) to meet with pollution regulations and that cures rapidly at ambient temperatures or low baking temperatures in a relatively short period of time to form a finish that is tack free and that can be buffed. Also, the composition should form a smooth finish with better DOI (distinctness of image) and depth of appearance than those formed from conventional clear coaing compositions.
The novel coating composition of this invention has the aforementioned desirable characteristics.